Blue Darkness
by amber2011
Summary: Dealing with societal and school pressure, Unique has a fight with her parents and she and Ryder share something special.


**Summary** : Dealing with societal and school pressure, Unique has a fight with her parents and she and Ryder share something special.

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Warning:** Sex, mature themes

* * *

Ryder rang the doorbell, and Jingle Bells played instead of the regular two-note chime he usually heard. A Christmas wreath decorated with holly sprigs and little gold bells hung on the bright red door with a shiny brass knocker. The air smelled like pine trees and burning wood. He adjusted his backpack and felt anxious standing on the front porch of Unique's big brick house. They had not seen each other in a week since he got in a fight at school because kids found out they were a couple. He still had a faint purple bruise on his cheek from the beat-down in the senior parking lot.

Sparkling frost covered the front lawn, and displayed in the yard was a giant black Santa sitting in a red sleigh with three reindeer attached to it. Santa even wore gold wire-rimmed glasses, and his sable cheeks had two red dots of blush. Unique once told him his mother had the Santa display custom made and was adamant the skin color was just right and not some cartoonish shade that didn't exist in reality. When she was a little girl, Unique nicknamed him Oliver despite her parents wanting her to call him Santa. The memory made Ryder smile as he stood on the porch waiting for her. The neighborhood was quiet except for a dog barking in the distance.

He tapped his foot against the white wooden planks of the porch; flour smudged his black sneakers and jeans. He didn't have time to change. That morning he baked a batch of Unique's favorite cookies: snickerdoodles. He hoped she liked them. After several long minutes, the door opened, and his girlfriend stood before him looking distressed, her eyes visibly red from crying and dressed like a boy in a tailor-made black suit that did little to hide her curves. He could see the fullness of her breasts beneath the jacket. He smelled her Ocean Dream perfume and saw faint traces of red lipstick on her plump lips. Unique gazed at him, tears in her eyes.

"I'm not me."

Ryder knew what she wore underneath. It was probably lacy and silky and delicate. He looked at her hands and saw the remains of red polish flecks on her fingernails.

"My grandparents are coming," she said.

Ryder nodded.

"May I come in?"

"But I'm not –"

He didn't let her finish and leaned down and kissed her lips, breathing in her sweet scent. Startled by the kiss, Unique gasped and relaxed, kissing him back, until she pulled away, catching her breath, unable to speak. He touched her flushed cheek.

"Beautiful," he said.

Unique pulled him inside.

"You can stay until my grandparents get here."

"When will they get here?"

"In an hour."

"Where are your parents?"

"In the kitchen, I was wearing your favorite dress and –" she looked down at the floor, "I'm sorry, they made me change."

"Let's go upstairs," Ryder said taking her by the hand.

When they went inside Unique's fluffy pink room, he closed the door and kissed her again.

"I baked you cookies."

"Ryder I –" Unique began to cry and sat down on her bed, "How can you act like this?"

Ryder was confused.

"Like what?"

"Like I look beautiful."

"You do."

"I'm not wearing your favorite dress."

"So?"

"But – "

Ryder held her round face in his hands, wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

"I see you. I know who you are."

She hugged him.

"We'd better open the door. My parents know you're here."

"Ok."

Unique opened the door and went to her dresser, getting a few tissues from the silver-plated tissue dispenser decorated with pink rhinestones and wiped her face as she looked in the big heart-shaped mirror with a pink feather boa draped across it.

"I wish my grandparents weren't coming today."

"Is that why you had to change?"

"Yes. But it's not like my parents are…" she sighed and stopped speaking for a moment, throwing the wet tissues into her sparkling glitter pink wastebasket, "No use getting into to it. Oliver said there'd be days like this."

Ryder laughed and took her hand, pulling her onto the bed.

"You still talk to Santa?"

Unique narrowed her eyes and Ryder could see the black mascara.

"It's Oliver. Not Santa."

"Ok, Oliver."

She laid her head on his shoulder, and he put his arm around her.

"Yes, I do. I know it's dumb."

"It's not dumb. A little weird perhaps."

"I know I'm crazy."

Ryder caressed her head, gone were her fabulous wigs, and only her short kinky hair remained.

"He seems like a good listener."

"They don't ever want my grandparents to see who I am. No sass. No beauty. Nothing. They only want me to be who I'm not. I ain't _Wade."_

Ryder kissed her temple. She never said her birth name. It sounded odd to him. He wasn't sure what to say. Unique kept talking.

"I'm tired, Ryder."

Her voice was defeated. Ryder's heart broke. He lifted her chin and kissed her.

"I'm sorry."

She sniffed.

"Why? It's not your fault. I should be apologizing."

"For what?"

"For this," she said, touching his bruised cheek. "They did this to you because of me. Maybe we should – "

Ryder stopped her.

"I'm not breaking up with you."

"I don't want to break up either, but where is our place?"

Ryder hugged her, attempting to calm her down.

"Listen, we'll find our place. I promise."

"How's that gonna happen? To get Mama and Papa off my damn back, I wear boy clothes to school and change into girl clothes in the janitor's closet, and we can't hold hands and I can't use the - " she took a deep breath and sighed; "I'm sorry, Ryder. It's not easy being with me."

"Don't be. I chose you, remember?"

They kissed and Ryder heard the stairs creak as someone walked up to the second floor. Her father, tall and menacing, dressed in a suit similar to Unique's, appeared in her bedroom doorway. He stared at Ryder.

"May I have a word with you?"

"Papa, the door was open."

"I know. I just want to speak to Ryder privately."

"We were only hugging," Unique said, becoming indignant.

Mr. Adams shook his head.

"You're not in trouble I just want to talk to him alone."

Ryder let go of Unique and kissed her cheek.

"It's fine," he said, feeling her father's eyes on him.

They left the room, with Unique sitting on the bed looking bewildered, and Ryder followed Mr. Adams downstairs to the den where they sat in front of the fireplace on a red velvet couch. It began to snow outside. Nat King Cole crooned about chestnuts roasting on an open fire on the stereo. Red cinnamon scented candles burned on the coffee table, filling the air with a spicy fragrance. A bottle of scotch was on the table as well, and Mr. Adams poured himself a glass, taking a sip he sighed and closed his eyes.

"First off, I have nothing against you."

"Thank you," Ryder said, "I have nothing against you either."

"Are you in love with my boy?" Mr. Adams asked him, his arms folded.

"I love Unique, and she's a girl."

Mr. Adams chuckled and shook his head.

"I don't care if my boy is gay. Love is love. But my boy is a boy. Not a girl. And no amount of lipstick, high heels or wigs is going to change that."

"Her heart says differently. And when I hold her, I know she's a girl."

Mr. Adams put his hand on Ryder's shoulder.

"I have something to ask you."

Ryder nodded.

"Ok, what is it?"

"Right now, my son is dressed in a suit. No lipstick or skirt. You were just upstairs holding him as if your life depended on it. Did you see a girl then? All I see is my boy. He can dress up and sing or whatever, but why does he insist on being a female? When he gets off the stage, just take off the dress, it's that simple. Lots of gay men dress up, and they're still men. Why does Wade do that? Look at RuPaul; he's a man. I got no problem with him. I don't hear him say he's a woman."

"Sir, I only see Unique."

"I like you, Ryder. You got issues, but who doesn't? And I believe that you love my son. I see how you look at him, and it's a beautiful thing in my book. But I don't think you should encourage him like this."

"Encourage him?"

"Yes, going along with this whole born in the wrong body thing. It's crazy."

"It would be crazy if I insisted that she deny who she is. And one of the reasons that I love her is that she isn't afraid to show the world her true self."

"The world sees a crazy black boy in a dress."

"No sir, the world sees what it wants to see."

Mr. Adams sighed.

"You don't understand; you're just a kid."

"I understand more than you think."

"We've let him dress up at home. Wear make-up. Turn his room into a Pepto Bismal nightmare, but Wade isn't a girl. I haven't been happy with how he's turned out, and neither has his mother. I've got gay friends and - "

"This isn't about gay."

"Well, whatever it is. You're not helping."

"Honestly, sir, I'm the only one who is."

"Because you love him? Let me tell you something; love doesn't mean shit to the world out there. You're asking to get killed."

"I've already been beaten. And it will happen again."

"What?"

"I've been beaten, called faggot, you name it. But that won't stop me from loving Unique."

"You're a damn fool is what you are."

"Is this why you wanted to talk to me?"

"No, I think you should stop seeing my son."

"But you just said it was a beautiful thing that I loved her."

"It is. But you're making it worse. Wade's got it in his head that he's normal and he isn't. I get that you love him. I do. But this must stop."

"Breaking up with her won't change who she is, she'll always be Unique. Don't you understand? It's not about me at all."

"Yes, it is about you. You're giving Wade hope, and that's the last thing he needs. You act like he's normal."

"She is normal!"

"Like hell he is. He's got a boyfriend believing he's a girl. It's too much."

The doorbell rang. Mr. Adams took another drink of his scotch and went to answer it. An elderly couple dressed in black wool overcoats and white knit scarves, came inside the house, snowflakes falling on the polished hardwood floor.

"Mom, Dad, you're early," Mr. Adams said as he helped them out of their coats.

"We're on time," the older gentleman said, and looked in the den,

"Hello," he said to Ryder, "I'm Richard Adams."

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Ryder, Unique's boy- "

"It's Wade's friend from school," Mr. Adams interjected, shooting an angry glare at Ryder.

"Did you say Unique?" the woman asked, patting down her silver curls.

"Why don't you two go into the kitchen? Mabel will make you some coffee."

"Where's Wade?" she said.

"Upstairs."

She smiled at Ryder.

"Are you going with us to church?"

"No ma'am, I just dropped by to say hello."

"It's nice meeting a friend of Wade's. You can call me Flora."

"Thank you."

Unique's grandparents came into the den, making themselves comfortable on the couch. Ryder sat down in a nearby armchair, not wanting to leave without saying good-bye to Unique. Her grandparents wore church outfits; she in a green silk dress and him in a pinstripe suit; and they smelled like peppermint. Flora kept patting her curls; her lips coated in magenta lipstick.

"Franklin, go get us some coffee," Richard said to his son.

"Sure, Dad."

After he left, Ryder looked at his feet, not sure of what to say or do. He thought of Unique crying on her bed, confined in a suit that didn't fit who she was and he only wanted to leave and go back upstairs and hold her again, wipe away her tears.

"Something wrong, dear?" Flora said.

"Oh, I'm fine."

"How long have you known Wade?" Richard asked, leaning back on the couch.

Before Ryder could answer, he heard the distinct creak of the stairs, and then Unique stood in the den's doorway. Her eyes no longer red, and her face scrubbed clean. She looked defeated and soulless, and Ryder wasn't sure how much more he could take.

"Wade, honey, come here and give your Grandma a hug. My you look handsome in your suit," Flora said, opening her arms.

Unique went to her grandparents, a false smile on her lips, embracing them and when she pulled away, she said:

"Good to see you Grandma, Grandpa."

"Wade, we've missed you," Richard said, holding her hand, "Your parents say you made the honor roll again."

"Yes, straight A's."

Ryder stood up and went to Unique; he held her hand; she gasped at the affection, and for a second he thought she would take her hand away, but she didn't. They stared at each other, and quiet courage filled them, and they knew what needed to happen. Unique squeezed his hand and looked at her grandparents, who gawked at them with perplexed expressions on their faces.

"Ryder is my boyfriend. I love him. He loves me."

Flora covered her hand over her mouth, and her eyes widened, then she laughed.

"Is that all? We don't care if you're gay, Wade. And Ryder seems personable."

Unique shook her head.

"Grandma, there's more."

"What is it?"

"I'm transgender. My name is Unique. I'm a girl. I hate it when anyone calls me Wade. I know who I am and it isn't Wade."

"Transgender?" Richard whispered as if trying to understand what that meant.

"Yes, transgender."

"Do your parents know?"

"They do, but they didn't want you to know. I like dresses and makeup and lace. I enjoy everything the typical teenage girl likes."

"So this isn't like dressing up and performing?" Flora asked, looking up at her, "You're a transgender girl."

"Yes, Grandma, that's who I am."

Unique began to cry, and Ryder held her tight, whispering in her ear:

"I'm so proud of you."

Her grandfather stood up and got a crystal tumbler from the bar table in the corner of the den, he opened up the scotch and poured himself half a glass full and drank it down in one gulp.

"Lordy Jesus, I don't know what to say," he said and poured another drink.

Flora rose from the couch with open arms.

"Honey, come here."

Unique let go of Ryder and fell into her warm embrace. They hugged for a long time, with Flora, stroking her back.

"My child, whoever you say you are, that is who we will honor. We love you. Yes, I'm shocked, but you're still my sweet little grandchild. That will never change."

Unique cried even harder, clinging to Flora. Ryder cried too, relieved that no secrets remained. Richard took it all in as he drank his second scotch. When he finished, he hugged Unique.

"I must wrap my head around it, but your grandma is right. We're with you."

Unique's parents came into the den, carrying trays of cookies and cups of coffee and hot cocoa.

"What's going on?" Her mother said as she and Unique's father placed the trays on the coffee table.

"Mama, I told them I was transgender."

Her parents looked at each other. Mr. Adams spoke first:

"Listen we're trying to sort this out and – "

"No, you listen, why did you hide this from us? What's there to sort out?" Flora said.

"We're trying to get Wade help and – "

"Stop calling me that!" Unique said, glaring at them.

"Calm down," Mabel said.

"No Mama, I won't calm down. You and Papa can't accept me but Grandma and Grandpa can. They said they would honor who I was, why can't you do the same?"

"You need help," Mrs. Adams said, "We've indulged you long enough and – "

"No more," Unique said and shook her head, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Just stop it. Grandma and Grandpa just gave me the love and acceptance I needed. It's pathetic that my parents can't love me too. Making up stupid rules that hurt me. I can only wear dresses in the house or when I perform, and we'll still call you Wade regardless of my wishes, and Ryder isn't your boyfriend, he's just your friend. Everything that goes against who I am, you enforce with your fucked up rules."

"It's to protect you," Mr. Adams said.

"Protect me? From what?"

"You live your life like this and society will give you hell."

"Well, I got news for you, I'm already in hell. What kind of life can I have if I can't be me?"

Her parents remained silent. Ryder held Unique's hand, squeezing it. She gazed up at him, touching his cheek, and giving him a tender kiss.

"Come on, let's go."

He nodded and as they walked out of the den, hand in hand, her mother said:

"Where are you going?"

"Out"

"When will you be back?"

Unique never turned around as she got her coat from the closet.

"When I get back."

Her parents came into the hallway.

"Your grandparents are here, and we have a church service to go to," Mrs. Adams said.

Unique zipped up her red coat.

"I don't care. You can't honor me. So why should I honor you?"

"This isn't about honor," Mr. Adams said, "It's about disobedience."

Unique had her hand on the doorknob.

"No, it's about control. It's about you wanting something that isn't there. It's about love and the conditions you put on it."

She opened the door with Ryder beside her.

Her parents didn't stop her, but Flora grabbed her arm, whispered something in her ear and hugged her. Unique nodded, and Flora kissed her cheek, leaving behind a smudge of magenta lipstick; then she and Ryder exited the house.

 **OOO**

They sat in the car a long time, and Ryder held her as she cried, saying nothing except that he loved her, and when the tears ran out, there was silence, kisses, and hugs until she was ready to leave. They drove around Lima admiring the small-town Christmas decorations while eating the snickerdoodles he baked for her, and this elevated Unique's mood. Then when evening came, they went to Arby's and got roast beef sandwiches; sitting in an orange booth, they ate their supper while gazing at the twinkling white lights on the storefronts across the street. Neither one of them said much, a few curious onlookers observed them, trying to figure out the dynamic. He and Unique sat across from each other in the booth, both refraining from touching one another, but anyone could see by how they looked at each other; that something more than friendship was between them.

After supper they took a walk through the Festival of Lights in Lima Community Park, admiring the Christmas lights as carolers dressed in gold robes sang in the pavilion, their voices drifting through the park, filling everyone with holiday cheer. As much as Ryder wanted to be careful about PDA and avoid confrontations with ignorant bullies, he couldn't help himself and held Unique's hand, and thankfully, either by God or Providence, nobody bothered them. And he felt happy to see her smile as she gazed up at one of the fir trees decorated with bright blue lights and brilliant silver glitter stars, and without looking to see if anyone was watching and devoid of any fear or trepidation, he kissed her, holding her pretty face in his hands. It startled her.

"My goodness, Ryder, that was…"

"I know," he said, still staring into her eyes. She hugged him and he loved the scent of her sweet perfume and her warm body pressed against his. Then something shifted.

"Let's go to my house," he said.

"Are your parents home?"

He put his arm around her.

"No, they went to visit my cousin. Do you want to go home?"

Unique shook her head.

"Not yet. I want to be with you."

Hearing her say that made Ryder feel ten feet tall. They walked to the car, and he drove them to his house, on their way there, Unique sang along to Silent Night playing on the radio, and her voice got that secret place in him where he was most vulnerable, and no walls survived; only light shined through. She wasn't performing or showboating or trying to hit a note, she only felt the music, expressing her joy and sadness all at once. They pulled up to the house. Unique unbuckled her seatbelt and waited for him to exit the car so he could open her door for her. Arms linked they walked up the front steps and entered the house. Ryder turned on the lights. His parents didn't do much decorating except for the Christmas tree in the living room with its crystal and silver filigree ornaments and Victorian porcelain balls with scenes of the Twelve Days of Christmas painted on each one in soft pastel colors. He helped her take off her coat.

"Do you want to hang out in my room or stay here?"

Unique was quiet, gazing about the room, her face uncertain, but then she touched his hand.

"Your room," she said, her voice quiet and low.

Ryder felt a flutter in his belly as he took her hand.

"Ok."

He was glad he had cleaned his room; though it wasn't as posh and fabulous as Unique's sparkly abode, it was a reflection of him in many shades of blue. He had a double bed covered with a royal blue comforter, and a framed sepia-toned antique world map hung on the wall behind his big glass desk; that shined like a store display case; a poster of the Pacific ocean at sunset was on the wall above his bed. Unique sat on the bed, bouncing on it a little, then removed her suit jacket, and he could see the outline of her bra underneath. She kicked off her black leather loafers, revealing pink lace socks on her small, babyish feet. Ryder took off his sneakers and sat down beside her. He felt like a gangly ogre with his big, long feet in white gym socks.

"What do you want to do?" He said.

Unique shrugged, leaning against him.

"I don't know," she said looking around the room, then she pointed to his aquarium that sat on a wooden table painted byzantine blue. The tropical fish swam about in the artificial sea he created with colorful coral pebbles, shells, fake bright orange anemones, and a wall of plastic reddish green and neon purple plants that sort of floated in the underwater paradise. The filter pump made a pleasant bubbling sound as it vibrated into the water. He filled his tank with neon tetras with their glowing, electric blue stripes, and deep red rainbow fish.

"Let's feed the fish," she said.

"Ok."

Ryder got the fish food from his closet, and she sprinkled it on the water, watching their tiny mouths devour the dried green flakes.

"They're pretty," she said, staring down at them, "You should put some mermaids in here."

Ryder stood behind her, his arms encircled her plush waist, hugging her.

"Why?"

"It would be nice, that's all. I'll find you a black one, with an Afro."

Ryder chuckled, kissing her neck.

"A black mermaid. I can dig that."

"Of course you can."

"Let's watch TV," he said pointing to his flat screen TV sitting on his dresser.

"Ok."

He turned on the TV, and they cuddled on the bed and watched the news; he lay behind her, spooning her. He turned off the light and turned on his blue light lamp. During a commercial break, she looked over her shoulder, and he leaned down and kissed her, and it was different from the other kisses, he wanted more, but pulled away, for fear he was coming on like a sex-starved convict released from prison. She caught her breath, stroking his face, the penetrating blue light shined in her big brown eyes. Then she sat up and untied her black tie throwing it on the floor, and unbuttoned her shirt, revealing a pretty pastel pink lace bra, her young, budding breasts filled out each small cup.

Ryder wasn't sure what to do next and he felt nervous.

"What do you…"

Unique stared at him, waiting. And he reached out and squeezed her breast; it was full, soft and supple. His hands roamed over the lace, pinching her nipples. Then he took off his sweater, hoping she liked what she saw; he wasn't a buff bodybuilder, but he wasn't a puny weakling either. He was thankful he could hide in the blue light, glowing like some otherworldly creature. Her hands grazed over his somewhat defined chest; she smiled as she touched him. He stayed still, letting her explore, breathing hard, maintaining his composure, but wanting so much more.

"You have a birthmark," she said, tracing the large port wine stain in the center his chest like a bullseye.

"Yeah."

"I like it."

She removed her shirt and bra, her belly was pudgy, and he thought it was adorable, all roly-poly and sweet, he squeezed the pliant flesh, before fondling her small breasts once more; they were like tangerines, molding perfectly into his large hands, and capped with hard nipples. They kissed and touched each other, and gently, he pushed her onto her back, lying on top of her, kissing her, moving downwards and his tongue glided across her dusky nipples and suckled. Unique closed her eyes, arching her back, spreading her legs, responding to everything he did to her. He felt her arousal through her suit pants and rutted against her. She moaned, crying out, and Ryder needed to see all of her, he tugged at the zipper of her pants, and her soft hands stopped him, tears glistened in her eyes.

"Ryder, I don't have…"

He understood her fear, as she trembled beneath him. She was so afraid.

"Sweetheart, I don't care," he said kissing her plump cheeks.

"Could you… could you go first?"

Ryder nodded, obliging her request to remove his pants first. He got off the bed, slid off his jeans and stood before her in his Santa Claus boxers.

"That's festive," she said, giggling, relaxing the mood.

Ryder laughed, agreeing with her. She sat up and stroked him through the thin cotton of his boxers; he was hot and hard.

"I want to see you," she said.

He took off his boxers and stood naked before her, he felt embarrassed and aroused all at once. She held his member in her hand, squeezing and stroking.

"You're strong, lean and perfect."

Ryder blushed, feeling pride in the words 'strong' and 'perfect'; this is what he needed to hear. Her stroking felt good, but it was too much.

"Baby, I can't –"

"Sorry, did I do this wrong?"

"No, I won't last much longer."

She removed her hand, lying back on the bed, he watched her chest rise and fall, her stomach hung over her pants; he massaged the extra girth, feeling the warm, fatty flesh in his hands.

"You ok?"

Unique was quiet. She looked up at the ceiling then back at him again.

"I want you to see me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

She laid her hands on her sides.

Ryder unzipped her suit pants, sliding them down her curvaceous legs. Unique wore matching pink lace panties, and a wet stain was on the front of her underwear; she blushed, closing her eyes. He stroked her breasts and belly.

"It's ok, baby, look at me."

She opened her eyes, and he touched her, palming the front of her panties, feeling her.

"I love every part of you," he said, leaning down, kissing her, she accepted his kiss, and their tongues swirled in each other's mouths, tasting one another, after a few moments, he pulled back a bit, cupping her face.

"Do you want to keep them on?"

She was silent, then she said, in a whisper.

"Off."

He slid off her panties and then she was nude, and he had to catch his breath, all of her curves and dark sienna skin, soft and smooth, were so beautiful to him, why did she ever think she had to hide? Her anatomy didn't matter to him, and her beauty radiated from every limb. He could see her arousal, small, hard and alluring. Not one strand of hair was on her feminine, full-figured body; she reminded him of a black marble statue.

"Beautiful girl," he said, staring at her and then he was on top of her kissing her once more, rubbing against her, and her hands glided up and down his back and squeezed his pale, firm ass cheeks.

"Tell me what you want," he said, kissing her neck, tasting her silky skin, "Is this enough?"

Unique opened her legs wider.

"I want you inside me."

He nodded, kissed her again, got up, and went to his dresser; he opened up the top drawer and retrieved condoms and lube. Ryder bought the items on a whim, not knowing when they would use them but figuring it would happen eventually.

"Back or belly?" he asked.

At first, she was confused, but then she understood:

"On my back. I want to see you."

He kissed her.

"I want to see you too."

Unique bent her knees and spread her legs as far as they would go, and he saw her puckered pink opening, clenching and eager. He rubbed lube on his fingers and gently pressed them inside her, she resisted at first and cried out in pain. Ryder pulled his fingers out.

"Sweetheart, we can stop."

"No, I want you."

He tried again and this time was less resistance, after moving them in and out, she began to relax and followed the rhythm of his fingers, loosening her opening. He hit her sweet spot, and she almost came, rising her broad hips off the bed, her pert breasts bounced, and fat tummy shook. Ryder was so hard that he couldn't wait to be inside her. He withdrew his fingers, knelt between her legs and slowly guided himself into her; she was so snug, tight and hot.

"Relax, baby, look at me."

Unique stared at him, her gaze trusting and loving, and he kissed her as he pushed himself into her warmth. This was beyond blissful. And he began to thrust in and out, with her moaning beneath him, grabbing hold of the pale blue sheets, as he pounded into her. Their eyes never left each other, and Ryder dragged out each thrust, to make everything last longer, but the closer she was to coming, the more urgent he became; and then with a loud cry and moan, his girl came beneath him, her essence exploding in streams, and he filled her, coming as well. Ryder lay on top of her, tears spilled from his eyes, and onto her shoulders and he knew she was crying too. They held each other in silence, the dreamy blue light illuminating their naked bodies; the room smelled of musk, sweat, and a hint of her perfume. He kissed her.

"Are you hurting?"

"A little, but not much."

"You're beautiful, Unique. You're all soft, round and sexy."

She kissed his nose.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"I could say the same."

They lay there in each other's arms until Ryder roused them out of bed for a quick shower. Afterwards, he found an extra large white T-shirt for Unique to put on and he dressed in his PJs. Unique insisted they change the sheets; and Ryder a got a fresh set of cobalt blue sheets from the hall linen closet, smelling like mountain spring detergent. As they stripped the bed, Unique said to him:

"When will your parents be back?"

"Tomorrow morning."

She yawned.

"I'm staying the night."

"I know. What about your parents?"

"What about them?"

Ryder said nothing while they made up the bed; he admired the jiggling of her hefty behind as she tucked in the corners of the sheet, precise and exact.

He decided not to fight with her about calling her parents, not after their mind-blowing lovemaking. They climbed into bed and got under the covers.

"Look, baby, it's snowing," she said, pointing to the window.

He put his arm around her big hips.

"Pretty, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

Ryder reached under her shirt, caressed her bare chubby stomach, and squeezed her cute little breasts.

"You like all this jelly, don't you?" Unique said, enjoying his loving touches, as he kneaded her stomach and stroked her thighs and behind; she moaned.

"Yeah, I do. Got a problem with that?" He said, turning her head to face him and giving her a kiss.

She shook her head, grinning up at him, before turning back around.

"No, baby, just keep doing what you're doing."

He kissed the back of her neck, rubbed his cheek against her kinky hair.

"All mine."

"All yours… I love you, Ryder."

"I love you too."

It was quiet. The only sound was the aquarium's filter pump bubbling in the tank; and the wind blowing outside, a soft-pitched wail. They watched it snow; the crystal flakes sparkled in the yellow light of the street lamps.

* * *

 **END NOTES:** Thank you for reading and reviewing my story! It was a challenge to write.


End file.
